


No Sleep Till West Covina

by htbthomas



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Recovery, Road Trips, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: Wine comas can't take care of everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mierke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/gifts).



So it turns out that there are a ton of wineries between Malibu and West Covina. Which is totally cool with Heather, because she's gotta get something out of being on this Revenge and Rosé Road Trip with the other three.

Rebecca, Paula and Valencia spend every night planning ever more insane ways to torture Josh, while Heather plans the next stop on the tour. She talks about the benefits of starting at this one, or that one, whether they should hit a tasting room or schedule a private tasting at one of the more exclusive places. 

Paula only has ears for Rebecca, Valencia just waves her off, and Rebecca doesn't seem to hear her at all.

It gives her something to do. Especially since the only piece of advice she had was, "Isn't it better he figured this out now, instead of, like, five years from now when you have a mortgage and a couple kids running around?"

Their faces had all turned to stone for a solid minute, and then Rebecca's crumbled into salty tears again. Heather had shoved a wine glass at her as a peace offering. Then the other two to calm the death looks. Then Heather finished off the rest of the bottle. Then they had to get more, and well...

That's how the winery tour gets started. 

Each night, they drink up whatever they buy each day, in motel rooms that pretty much look the same with wine-colored glasses. Valencia's usually out first (she's a total lightweight), and then Rebecca (revenge-plotting is hard work). Outside of Heather, Paula lasts the longest (you know she's got a glass-or-three-a-night habit), and curls up next to Rebecca, cradling her like a baby. It's kinda sweet.

Heather has been pacing herself, so she can be the last to fall asleep. She picks up the empties and tidies up, then slips in beside Valencia. What, someone's gotta be the sober one on this road trip. Mostly sober.

Halfway through the tour, Paula remembers she has a family and goes home, though as much as Rebecca puts her on video chat, it's like she's still with them. 

Except at night. Paula must have calmed Rebecca down—without her, Rebecca starts to toss, turn, cry and talk in her sleep. Getting in with her like Paula doesn't help; she's gonna have a bruise where Rebecca sleep-smacked her. 

After a particularly loud shout, Valencia startles awake. "Oh my god, what _is_ that."

"Rebecca." Heather never even got to sleep; she'd been considering taking something stronger for the past hour.

"Is she...?" Valencia gets up on one elbow, dark eyes full of concern. 

"Dying?" Heather says. "No. I think it's nightmares. Maybe. She didn't do this when Paula was here."

"What if one of us got in with her?"

"Tried that." She rubs idly at the sore spot. "I guess I don't have the right, I dunno, touch." She remembers crawling in with her mom and dad on stormy nights... what did they do?

Wait. Maybe that's it. If she can convince Valencia... 

The next morning, she's awakened by someone nuzzling her neck. Then there's a murmuring sigh and the arm around her waist tightens. She twists her head around to look. Yes, Rebecca is still sandwiched between Heather and Valencia, a peaceful smile on her sleeping face. Even Valencia looks content.

And though the sun is already filtering through the curtains, Heather lets herself go back to sleep.


End file.
